Thin Line
by Stitchar
Summary: Inspired by Streamline by MarySueOfYay. Galvatron is the proud Creation of Megatron, but he cared more about his Creator than the war around him. But when his Creator suddenly got ill-it's up to him to risk everything what he had to save for only one he cares about. Even if it means going to the enemy's side.
1. The Heir

Chapter 1

The Heir

AN: Inspired by the story **Steamline**. I somehow found MegatronxBumblebee amusing :P don't blame me please. I might've rushed this one-sorry if some doesn't make any sense...

* * *

When it comes to things he hated, he really hated the war. Some things he had to learn from his teachers of being a way of a true soldier and never give anybot a chance to escape. He learned many histories, and some few basics that every youngling could learn. He doesn't like it, but he covered his emotion well just to try to make his Sire proud.

His schedule was always been the same ever since his birth; he wakes up, greets his Creator, goes to his training, learns some things from his Sire, go back to his creator, and sleep. It was a boring routine, but he was always looking forward to see his Creator each day.

His Creator was an ex-Autobot, or a Neutral he guessed, since he couldn't find any fraction symbol on him, who always seemed to watch out of the window from afar with a longing he couldn't describe. He was up early today and was eager to see his sweet Creator again to start his day. His Sire usually don't let him see his Creator for a long time so he had to savor any free time he had with his sir. Good thing he had some good access to good Energons, since the soldiers here respected him much higher than he is.

After all, he is a heir of Megatron.

He really didn't dare to ask his Sire why he chose his creator as his mate. His Creator was small, barely reached up to his Sire's thigh, and what the body structured to be a minibot. Of course he didn't really care anyway, his Creator is nice to him and always sing him some lullabies in their Cybertronian language-but with a mix of a foreign language he couldn't place, and sometimes asks his Creator where he learned the language.

Earth, his Creator would answer as he stared at the window again, a longing emotion was written through his face, Earth is a place where he learned some language. It perked his attention to hear such things from his mother, he never knew much about his Creator's past and there was a possibility that his Creator could be a drifter or a wanderer before he met his Sire.

Of course, his Sire disapproves of what his Creator talk about from his mouth so he kept many of his Creator's secrets to himself, gladly absorbing any knowledge of what his Creator had; culture, language, the people, and the living organics that he was told many horror stories he heard from the other soldiers to entertain themselves when alone.

His Creator would say that the organics in the planet thrives in motion, both nature and machines were in content equal. Sometimes, the machine dominates over but the nature strikes back like the anger of the Primus himself would do, but both were fragile as the same with the organics that lives in. The Organics known as animals held no powers like any other Organics that was feared by the many Cybertronians, as the poison wasn't effective and most were used for defense.

Even organics called 'humans' used technology to support their life and defend themselves but also can be used against. He even learned many 'religions' his Creator would say and that there are some few fights and spews about who is the right to follow, unlike Cybertronians who follow their Primus at the same pace. Even race, he would say, are different. The colors that was painted on their 'skin' and their own armor known as 'clothes' were quite different but beautiful.

_Earth,_ he guessed as he carried two Energon to his creator's room where his Creatorr is, _is quite a wonder._

He finally reached to his Creator's room, the large door that was painted with both gold and purple stood out from the black hallway much nicely. Gripping on the Energon, he knocked the door gently, signaling his presence.

he heard the small, "Come in." from the other end and slowly opened the door to his Creators' room.

There was his Creator, who looked so small and fragile on the berth. His Creator was smaller than he is too, but he didn't care as he carried thier Energon and passed one to his Creator, who took it gladly.

"Morning." He greeted as he took a bite out of his Energon, feeling it melt into his mouth and went down to his fuel tank, "Hope you had a good recharge?"

His Creator, as usual, didn't reply as he nibbled on the Energon, somehow a far away look was etched on his face. It was not unusual as he was used to see his Creator like this, it occasionaly happens sometime and he doubt that his Sire knew about it. He knew his father loved him very much, but his Creator sometimes disagrees with that.

"Lugnut is helping me to improve my aim," Galvatron continued as he explained what he was going to learn in later day, "and some few moves from Nightbird." Silence was the only answer, but he knew that his Creator is listening him, "...can you tell me some few things you know about Earth? Can you tell me about the music you have been listening so much?"

If there's anything he can get his Creator's attention away, was to make him talk about his most favorite subject; music. He guess that music was always been his Creator's life, as his Sire tried to make him happy with many music he can muster from his third-in-command. The music had many 'genres' as his Creator would say and played one genre a day, depending on his mood.

His Creator smiled and edged him to come close, which he obeyed happily. He loved to see his Creator's smile, as his Sire always locks him up in their room like a caged bird, a simile he learned from his Creator. The reason why-he doesn't know but he was sure that his Sire will let his Creator out sometime soon, which was rare for some occasion when his Sire felt like it.

Looking down at his Creator, he smiled as he listened to him talking about music that he always listened to.

-.-

"Cybertron was once our home," Galvatron looked up to see his history instructor, Cyclonus-talking about the history of Cybertron, "and it had been thrived by only one race-Cybertronian. No one was an Autobot nor an Decepticon-but we were equal as some way. Sadly-that doesn't say to the position that was placed in the beautiful planet. A caste system was used, where rich were richer and poor were poorer. We Deecpticons had struggled with our life, simply tired of this 'Golden Times' as Autobots would say and wished to rebel. That day had finally come when the Gladiator himself, Megatron, rises up and told the possible future of us lower caste..."

Galvatron tuned everything out, as he had heard this story many times from many others. Especially that huge mech named Lugnut used quite a lot of exaggeration with 'Oh Glorious Megatron' in it. It almost made him chuckle, but wonder how his Sire handle that huge mech without being glomped by a fan-boy (another metaphor he learned from his Creator) and how interesting it would be if that really happened.

He quickly checked his internal clock to see that he had a spare time to see his Creator or Sire-whichever was fine to have a little alone time with them. He untuned his sensors out, deciding to listen to what Cyclonus had to say for later.

"Unfortunately, duration of the war-the Autobots managed to get rid of Allspark, which was planned to use to populate our race and we were defeated due to the fact we're outnumbered. And-oh, I believe we're out of time young one, we will continue this later in next orbital cycle."

Galvatron said nothing as he collected his items and left the room, now eager to find his Creator for only few spare time until it was time for him to have a personal lesson from his Sire.

As he walked through the familiar hallway where his Creator is at, he saw Hook rushing out from his Creator's room, panic clearly written on his face. Galvatron was going to ask the medic what was wrong but the green and purple mech sped past him, not even noticing the heir of the Decepticon leader. Galvatron was confused of the odd behavior and started to rethink where Hook came out from, then realization overtook him.

He quickly ran to his Creator's room, hoping that nothing bad had happened, but before he could reach his Creator's room-he felt the thundering vibration of heavy footfalls.

It didn't take long for him to realize that his Sire was here.

Hook came rushing, only to stop and greet Galvatron as he carried many medical tools in his arms and rushed in his Creator's room along with his Sire entering in. His Sire then stopped midway and stared at his heir, his cold, red optics staring into the simple red. Galvatron held his cold shiver from his main disk, clearly not expecting his Sire to be here.

"The lesson will be canceled. We will catch up later." and with that walked in the room, locking the door from him to enter to see what went wrong.

Galvatron was worried, but since the lesson from his Sire was unexpectedly canceled, he now had three whole megacycles to spare. He knew he wanted to do some few things in his spare time but he was also worried of his Creator. When he saw how much Hook was reacting to his Creator's health-clearly it wasn't that good.

Galvatron shuffled in the hallway, fidgeting as he waited for his Sire and Hook to come out and talk about the condition. But time seemed too long for him, losing count of tiles that were in the hallway. Usually, he doesn't have to wait this long, Hook only checked the condition of his Creator to make sure he was healthy and was taking some few therapies to see how it goes. It only took five nanoclicks, but in his internal clock it had passed a megacycle.

Knowing his Sire and Hook is going to be in there for a long time, Galvatron sneaked close to the door and pressed his audio receptor against it, trying to clear out the muffling from the other side. He knew this is a bad thing, but he was worried of his Creator and wanted to know what was wrong with him.

"System...extremely low...suffering..."

He heard his Sire voice, but couldn't make out of it due to the fact how low his Sire's voice is. But he was frustrated of Hook's explanation-he can't make out what his Creator was suffering from and he felt completely helpless when he doesn't know what's going on. He took few steps back just as he heard foot steps coming to the door.

Hook came out from the room, saw Galvatron and bowed his head in greeting and left, leaving the sign that Galvatron can enter in the room. Galvatron looked at the retreating medic's back and hesitantly walked in the room.

There, he saw both of his Sire and Creator, Megatron was holding the young minibot's servo, as if comforting the distress Creator at ease. But his Creator made no response, a wire was connecting to the main line-giving somewhat of a needed nutrition to the small mech. He observed his Creator, who was in stasis-seemingly a bit dull yellow than the bright yellow paint he was used to seeing. It wasn't a good sign-it was a sign that his Creator is very sick and near death.

Galvatron then took a tentative step closer, not even wanting to ensure Megatron that he was here. His Sire was more focused on his Creator than his Creation and it seemed to suited him fine as long as he had both Sire and Creator together at the same time. He slowly took a seat close by and sat on the opposite side of his Creator's berth, not wanting to disturb his Sire's own moment as he watched his Sire held his Creator's servo gently with his large servo, caressing the smooth surface of it.

He can feel the sense of care and love in that simple gesture, and how his Sire seemed so old when his other servo touched his Creator's faceplate, soothing him to come online. The usual well straight shoulders were hunched forward and slumped down, as if the world had become heavy for the lord to bare and the usual cold, red optics melted into swirling red.

He felt no need to interrupt this peaceful scene-but the atmosphere was thick, too thick to be cut by his Sire's sword as both the Creation and the Sire waited for the third member of the small family to come online.


	2. Homesickness

Chapter 2

Homesickness

AN: Orbitrical cycle: 1 day  
megacycle: 1 hour  
nanoclick: 1 minute  
astrosecond: 1 second  
Cycle: 1 month  
Stellar Cycle: 1 year

* * *

Orbital cycles had passed and his Creator was getting more sicker than ever. He couldn't bring himself to walk without any support and would sometime found himself emptying his fuel when he was given the necessary nutrients. The fact that had happened had caused his Creator to lose few amount of weight and had to be berth-ridden until Hook found the reasonable therapy.

His Sire decided to give his Creation the break from the lesson-stating that the Creator won't listen to Sire's plea to get better. Galvatron quickly agreed, not because he's getting a break from his boring lesson-but because he's going to be with his Creator for a long time. If anything-he hoped his Creator would listen to his plea.

Hook eventually found a new therapy, which required for the professional hypnosis to delay the sickness. His Sire agreed to that term and brought in the mind tactic, Mindwipe to do some few tricks to his Creator. It did work-but only for a short time because Hook did not wish for his Creator to have his mind broken down.

At least it did delay the sickness and death, but Galvatron knew that even though it did delay-his Creator suffered the side effect of it.

When he came in his Creator's room, he found his Creator sobbing his spark out-high pitch whine and unstoppable clicks, clearly broken down at the point and didn't seem to take it as if the world was heavy around him. This pained his spark out and had to leave the area to give his Creator more space to collect himself. He never saw this side of his Creator and it pained him so when his Creator didn't smile anymore. He knew how much his Sire loved that smile, it's going to be hard to cheer his Creator up.

His Creator even started to sleep more often. He once went into deep stasis, hadn't came online for two orbital cycle and it nearly gave his Sire a spark attack. Even nightmares started to occur more often in his Creator's dreams, nearly scaring his Sire out of his stasis.

Galvatron had no clue what the sickness was, but Hook claimed it wasn't anything serious-just suffering from the side effect of the sickness. He doubted it-not when his Creator was barely getting any better.

But there was one thing that Galvatron knew about his Creator's cause of sickness-Cybertron. The Autobot 'infested' planet that glowed so brightly in space-so far away and yet, so close to home. He saw his Creator looking at that planet with longing and somewhat of a sadness glittering through the dark, cyan optics.

Galvatron looked back at the planet, swallowing the shape of the 'home' and storing back at his memory bank to remember later-but right now his Creator needs him, as he sat on the edge of the berth watching his Creator rest with fuel pump connected to his arm

-.-

"A prisoner had escaped."

Galvatron looked up from his work, seeing one optic mech standing before his Sire. His Sire tapped his servo against his commanding chair, faceplate clearly written in irritation.

"And why haven't you stopped the prisoner?" His sire asked, clearly not in the mood to have a bad news wasting his time. Galvatron looked back at his work, but kept his audio receptor's open to the conversation.

The one eyed mech seemed nervous, "Well, the seekers believed that the prisoner had died from the lack of Energon and was going to take him out but the injured prisoner managed to injure the seekers long enough to make to the hanger, steal the ship and warped away to Cybertron I believed."

"No back-up?"

"No."

Galvatron held his surprise-an injured Autobot prisoner managed to escape? It's highly unlikely, and rarely happened to the main commanding ship where his Sire is stationed at and not to mention, the ship is large and acted like a maze. Galvatron wasn't so sure if that prisoner was just lucky that he had managed to injure the seeker at the hanger and escape from it.

Slowly standing up from his position, Galvatron decided to visit his Creator once more.

As he walked through the lone hallway of the large commanding ship he walked past a viewing window to see the ship hanger.

The ship hanger was filled with other ships, transport to other group ship like destroyer that held only 10 mechs. Galvatron looked the hanger in interest, seeing some few repair bots fixing some few broken parts of ship-probably from the success of destroying some Autobot ship.

He lost his interest however and headed on to his Creator's room.

Once he reached to his Creator's room, he saw the door of the room whizzed open and Hook came out, his both servos raised in front of him, doing a waving motion in front of him, only to duck when an item in question came out and crashed against the wall.

"Get out you slagger!" he heard his Creator scream, "I don't want another of those stupid therapy!"

"Please calm down." Hook assured but ducked again when a disk came out and shattered against the wall of impact.

"Shut up!" his Creator screamed, "Leave me alone!"

Hook saw Galvatron and made a gesture for him to go in and calm his Creator. Galvatron slowly entered in the room, but ducked away when another disk came at him and hit against the wall next to the door.

He looked back in to see his Creator grabbing another disk nearby, standing on top of the berth-making him look taller. The Energon fuel line seemed to be ripped off from force and Galvatron grimaced-it seemed painful but his Creator made it look like he had high tolerance to pain.

"Creator." Galvatron called softly to calm his creator, his creator stopped and looked at him, "Please calm down."

"Glavy." Galvatron heard his nickname from his Creator, He hadn't heard his nickname for stellar cycles. But it wasn't time to be amazed by the process of improvement-his Creator still have that music disk-which he identified the weapon in question-and it's still dangerous to both him and the medic outside.

"Creator please." Galvatron soothed as he inched himself closer to his Creator, "Do calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down!" his Creator screamed and was about to throw another disk at him but Galvatron quickly grabbed his Creator's servo from doing any further damage, "Let me go! I don't want another one!"

"You have to." Galvatron reasoned, "Or else you won't get better."

His Creator screamed, kicked and struggled but Galvatron held his spot as he waited for his Creator to threw his frustration out. It was long-but his Creator finally stopped his attempt struggle and just stood there on his spot. Galvatron took this sign that his Creator won't do anything to damage himself and carefully laid him back on the berth.

Hook hesitantly walked in, but once seeing that everything had calmed down, he rushed up to his Creator's side and reattached the fuel pump to his energon line. Once everything is all secured, he left the room giving the two a little moment.

Galvatron looked back at his Creator, only to see that his Creator was zoning out again-not even focusing the surrounding around him. Galvatron wasn't sure if that's normal or just another side effect of him being sick.

"Creator?" Galvatron whispered out, scared that his Creator might cause another riot again, "Creator are you alright?"

His Creator didn't answer, not even looking at him, nor was he looking outside. Galvatron knew that he's in deep zone but couldn't risk himself getting either himself or his Creator hurt.

"Goldbug." Galvatron used his Creator's name, hoping it would snap his Creator's daze. Goldbug eventually did, but glare at him for using such name.

"Don't call me that." he replied and laid his helm back, "You know how much I despise that name."

Galvatron nodded his head in silent understanding, moving the music disk away from his Creator in case of that fit again. Judging how many are in there-his Creator must've thrown at least five of them-destroying them in the process. Galvatron sighed mentally, knowing he'll just have to ask Soundwave to download the music again to replace the missing ones, but that will wait for later.

"Creator," Glavatron conceded, "have you heard there's an prison breakout?"

"Really? What happened?" Goldbug asked in interest, his optics shining unexpectedly bright. Galvatron saw the change but ignored it, knowing that this information seemed to have brighten his Creator's day.

"An Autobot escaped," Galvatron explained, "stole the ship from the hanger and managed to warp out to Cybertron."

Goldbug smiled, hearing this information, "Well that's good."

Galvatron saw his Creator's smile, it was the real smile he had last seen when he was a youngling-it wasn't big but at least it was still a smile that his Creator can give without notice. But he was also surprised, his Creator didn't seemed to care if an Autobot had escaped-unlike his Sire, who was really mad about it.

But there was one thing Galvatron learned about his Creator's mysterious past.

His Creator was an Autobot. And he's missing them-resulting into the sickness-the sickness of missing his old home.


End file.
